Anna
Anna is a demon sent by Crowley to aid Brandon in developing his psychic powers. She appears in Season Two and trains Bran, giving him demon blood to strengthen his powers and later giving Ollie a demon-killing knife. HistoryCategory:Alive Pre - Season Two Little is known about Anna's life from before Season Two, but as a demon, it can be assumed that she was a human who died and went to Hell, and her soul became corrupted through years of torture and torturing others. It is unknown how she came to work for Crowley, or when/how she escaped from Hell. Season Two Anna first appears in "He Ruins Peoples Lives", revealing herself to Bran as he is escaping from police pursuit. She tells him that Crowley sent her to help and asks him to come with her to train. He agrees but demands to know where they're going first. She tells him they are going to Las Vegas, and tells him to drink a bottle of an unidentified substance to help strengthen his powers. Bran refuses to drink it until he knows what it is, and Anna refuses to tell him, fearing that when he finds out, he won't drink it. She eventually relents and informs him that it's demon blood and is surprised when he drinks it without hesitation. The two head to Vegas and spend the next 24 hours killing demons. She leaves Bran the next day, telling him that she'll call him again soon. In "On Wednesdays, We Wear Red", she briefly appears, hitchhiking along a highway. However, Bran barely glances at her, and not realising who she is, he drives past her. In "The Limit Does Not Exist", Bran texts Anna requesting more training, and she gets annoyed at him for driving past her. He apologises to her, genuinely sorry, and she relents, telling him that they are running out of time and he needs to start training again as soon as possible. He agrees but asks her to wait another few hours so he can look after Ollie, who's recovering from a demon possession. Bran calls her a while later, asking for her help after the two are ambushed by demons. Anna helps them, giving Ollie a demon-killing knife and watching as he immediately kills two demons. The rest retreat,and Anna drives Bran and Ollie to Singer Salvage Yard, making Bran promise to call her soon. After Bran and Ollie have said their goodbyes to the other kids and Ollie makes a deal with Crowley, the two set off with Anna to spend their remaining month training and mastering their powers. Season Three Anna appears for the first time in season three in "Danii Evans' Precious Little Life". She drives Crowley's limo and escorts Danii back to Sam's Medical Practice. She greets Bran before her and Crowley leave. Personality Initially Anna appears to be almost standoffish and cold, though as she spends more time with Bran, her attitude appears to change. Despite being a demon, she seems very invested in killing Purple Eyes and is apparently extremely loyal to Crowley, often putting herself in harms way to help Bran on Crowley's orders. She seems to be genuinely upset that Bran drove past her in the RV and appears to mellow during the month she spends with Bran and Ollie. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Creatures